


And All Things Will End

by Umbiee



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, I am Wildcat - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're friends, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobic Remarks. In first person

 

I looked at the screen hoping Tyler’s shitty internet connection would give and he would leave. But it didn’t and he continued to play GTA with us. I breathed in and out in frustration. I’m frustrated with Tyler and all the remarks he makes to me. It hurts like a bitch to be called “faggot” and so on. I know he doesn’t mean harm, but it still hurts. I’ve attempted many times to get him to stop but he won’t listen to me. Even if I do tell him I’m gay he won’t stop. The verbal attacks would get worse and I know it. There’s no telling me different. I’ve tried talking Evan about it but I haven’t come out yet (obviously) so the topic was always a tricky one to talk about.

As we messed around, I ceased talking to anyone. Everyone caught on to my quietness. They all asked what was wrong and I lied saying my throat was aching from my allergies. Tyler, of course, made a homophobic remark to me; he asked if I sucked a lot of dick the night before. My brows furrowed in confusion and my upper lipped went into a snarl. I reached over to my laptop that had Skype up and held down the power button (it’s bad for your computer to do that) and turned off the Xbox. A pit in my stomach formed from how furious I was at Tyler. Tears started to brim from my irritation I had towards him. I shook it off and crawled under the blue blankets and fell asleep.

***

When I woke up the next day I had over ten missed calls and twenty messages from the guys. None were from Tyler apologizing for what he did. I think me leaving would have hinted he hurt my feelings. Or he might think I’m a pussy for leaving and not standing up for myself like a little bitch. I replied to them all telling them my allergies were getting worse and I had an unpleasant headache. I hope they all buy my lie. The only one who didn’t buy it was Evan.

“What the fuck is really going on Jonny?” Evan questioned.

“Allergies,” I mumbled.

“Bullshit. After Tyler said what he said you left in a hurry. What is going on?”

“I-I hate how he talks to me. He makes the most homophobic remarks to me and it hurts because I am a homo. Ha-ha. He doesn’t make those type of remarks to anyone else, do not tell me different Evan. It hurts like a motherfucker when he does. I’ve tried to talk to him about it but he always ignores me when I try to talk to him. I swear to God if he’s only doing this because he’s gay I’ll break a neck. I’m tired of it Evan. I’m so irritated from it all.”

“Shit, I’m sorry. Not sorry that you’re gay or anything but how he treats you. Some of the guys and I talked about it after you left and Tyler’s shitty internet connection was lost. We’ve decided to not let you two play together anymore. We all see it. We all have tried one way or another to get him to stop, but he won’t listen to us. It’s not just you he doesn’t listen to, it’s all of us. He’s not gay and he doesn’t hate gays. He hates you.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He told us after you left that he hated you and he was glad you were gone.”

“No.”

“If you don’t believe that’s fine, but you should talk to him.”

Evan hung up and I quickly typed Tyler’s name in my search bar. I texted him asking why he hated me.

_Why do you hate me Tyler?_

_Who’s this and how did you get my number????_

My heart sank like the Titanic. He didn’t even have my number.

_It’s Jonathan._

_Oh, hey buddy._

_Are you going to answer my question?_

_Mm let me think about that. No._

_Why?_

_Because I don’t have to, that’s why._

_Fuck you._

I slammed by phone down onto my desk. And then it started to blow up.

_What?_

_Jonathan???!!!_

_Come on_

_Answer me you little shut_

_*Shit_

_I’m sorry I’ll answer your question:_

_I don’t hate you. I hate how you act. You always run from your problems and that’s what I hate. I don’t hate you as a person or anything._

_Wow Tyler._

_What??????????????????_

_Then why do you always make homophobic remarks to me?_

_Because I can._

_That’s a shitty reason_

_Because you don’t stand up for yourself that’s why._

_So you make homophobic remarks that can’t be put into a video because I don’t stand up for myself._

_You know why I don’t stand up?_

_Why?_

_Because if I do you get mad that’s why. It has happened before and you got mad at me or mad at anyone who does stick up to you._

_Really?_

_Yes really. I left so quickly without replying because I am gay and what you say really fucking hurts._

_I’m sorry._

_Too late you fucker._

I deleted Tyler’s contact and blocked him from all social media. I even deleted him from Xbox. That’s probably an overreaction but I want nothing to do with him. My friends are going to hate me.

**

_Craig: Can you and Tyler kiss and make up. I really need you two back_

_Lui: Yes to whatever Mini texted you_

_Marcel: Please Jonathan come back_

_Evan: I know what happened but this is tearing us all apart_

_Brock: Delirious, I love you and I support you but this really sucks_

_Daithi: Jonny please make up with Tyler_

My phone had those messages on repeat. They kept sending me those all the time. I replied always with “no” or “tell Tyler to quit being an asshole.” I don’t know if they ever did or not.

“Are you ever going to talk to Tyler again? The guys are bugging me with that question,” Luke asked.

“Maybe.”

“Soon. Unblock him from Twitter and DM him.”

**

_Hi Tyler_

_Hi Delirious_

_I’m sorry I overreacted_

_No it’s fine. I’m sorry for what I said to you. It’s all uncalled for. I’m not homophobic or anything and I support you._

**

After that we played together constantly. By ourselves and with the guys. The internet sure enjoyed us playing by ourselves. I did too. I started to fall for Tyler. Tyler was straighter than a ruler. I knew he would never like me and I don’t ever try to get him to like me like that.

Our friendship grew larger and larger. That’s all we were, friends. Not romantic with each other. I never told Tyler that I liked him. I never tried to interfere with his relationship with his girlfriend (who is an amazing person). I never sent her hate or called her a whore or even thought of her as a whore. The people who “shipped” us sure liked to call her names. It sucked to see her suffer. There was no way to get rid of the hate, unless she and Tyler broke up, but that wouldn’t be good.

“She is okay?”

“Yeah, she just hates it that’s all.”

“Wouldn’t blame her for it. It sucks seeing it all.”

“I agree, but that’s how people are. And it’s shitty. I don’t get it. They want us to be together and will do anything to make sure we are.”

“Yeah I know. I feel bad for it. Now I regret ever talking to you again.”

“Why?”

“Because this would have never have happened. Your girlfriend wouldn’t be called a whore and this conversation wouldn’t be awkward.”

“How is it awkward?”

“Because it is. I feel awkward talking about this to you. I don’t have these types of conversation with anyone else.”

“Because no one else is getting hate for it. Ok maybe some people but we’re not talking about them.”

“I know.”

“Good bye.”

“Bye.”

Fuck my life. I made our conversation awkward when it didn’t have to be. Tyler’s going to get the hint and not want to talk to me when he finds out I like him. I can’t have that happen again. I enjoy playing video games with him.

**

Tyler found out and so did the guys. The guys think it’s cute, but Tyler doesn’t. He’s been keeping his distance from me. Our time alone has been eliminated. Tyler’s girlfriend won’t let it happen. And that pissed off the people who “ship” us. They have been meaner to her. Fuck all of this.

Fuck it all to hell. I can’t do it anymore. My feelings for Tyler completely disappeared when he found out. I tweeted saying that my feelings for Tyler were gone. I was called a liar for it. Fuck it all. I told Tyler’s girlfriend she has nothing to worry about and that my intentions were never to take Tyler away from her or for her to get shat on. She forgave me.

I told Tyler that my feelings are gone. I moved on to someone else (Evan). Tyler was mad about it because he started to have feelings for me also. I told him not to tell anyone or his girlfriend will endure hell from the internet. And how he needs to get rid of them fast or something bad will happen to us and her.

I also told Tyler that I was still mad at him for all the remarks he has made towards me. I still get mad about it when I think about it. It’s bad for me to think like that, but I do anyway. I mean, I do get homophobic tweets and comments all the time. I also get comments that Tyler actually hates me and that Tyler will always dislike me. I’ve seen a few fights on Tumblr about Tyler not liking me and that he’s meaner to me than the other guys. He used to be, but he’s not anymore. We’ve gone past that and so should everyone else.

**

“Katelynn and I broke up,” Tyler whispered. We were in LA at a fancy ass restaurant eating by ourselves (duh).

“What?”

“She left me because she couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“I’m sorry. Shit. I feel bad now.”

“No don’t feel bad. I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend. I just thought you should know. And please let’s not become a relationship. I don’t want anyone thinking they won.”

“Yes, of course. I think we make better friends anyway.”

“Yeah, better friends. Cheers to friendship.”

"Hashtag friendship."

"Don't even Jonathan."

"Sorry," I said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That, baby, you're the best_

Tyler kicked my leg from underneath the table as I continued to laugh at my reference. He thought I didn’t watch it because I busy, oh how he was wrong. I stopped laughing and looked up at him. Tyler turned as he cheeks turned crimson. My brows furrowed in confusion. Then it hit me. We were on a date. Not a friend date, an actually date like a couple. And he thought it was a good time to tell me him and Katelynn broke up. What a bitch.

“Tyler,” I whispered to him.

“Mm?”

“Is this a date?”

“Maybe,” he answered and his cheeks turned to a darker crimson. He ran his fingers through his brown, shaggy hair.

“You literally just said you didn’t want to be my boyfriend.”

“Doesn’t mean we can go on a date.”

“A trick date.”

“I thought you would catch on because it’s just us.”

“I just did. Why me and not someone else or a woman?”

“Because I enjoy you. I enjoy your laugh and how caring you are of others, especially your fans. You’re hella attractive too, so that’s a bonus. I know I’m an ass to you, but it’s all from the heart.”

“You’re such a little shit Wildcat. Did you know that? Make homophobic remarks to me and now you want to date me. Wow. That’s real low Tyler. I still dislike you very much for all the things you’ve said to me. And you still say the shittiest things to me. The thing is you don’t talk to anyone else like that, it’s only me,” I stated to him softly while I shook my head at him. “You also have shitty reasons for it all.” I stood up from my chair and handed him money. I walked out never looking back at him.

* * *

 

The next day I was woken by Craig jumping on the bed scaring me. I looked at him and he looked pissed the fuck off.

“What the fuck happened last night?”

“What?” I replied.

“Tyler called me and told me what you said to him. You fucking hurt him.”

“He’s been hurting me for years Craig!”

“Doesn’t give you an excuse to be a dick!”

“How am I a dick in this situation? I told him that he made homophobic remarks to me and that he’s so fucking rude to me but not to anyone else. He also told me he and Kate broke up and that we were on a date. Did he tell you that? Did he tell you he doesn’t want to be boyfriends even though we were on a date?”

“No, no he didn’t,” Craig mumbled out. “I’m sorry for waking you up. But we have a meeting to get to.”

I got out from under the white sheets and got dressed. It was a little chilly out, so I put my Vanoss hoodie on. I wasn’t expecting Los Angeles to be cold, especially since its summer time. I looked at my phone and had a dozen messages from Tyler.

**_Message 7:52 pm: Please come back_ **

**_Message 8:06 pm: I’m sorry Jonny. I really am._ **

**_Message 8:15 pm: I never meant to hurt your feelings._ **

**_Message 9:46 pm: I know I’m more of a dick to you than the others. Please forgive me for it all._ **

**_Message: 10:10 pm: I miss you_ **

**_Message: 10:12 pm: I really fucking iss you_ **

**_Message: 10:13 pm: *Miss_ **

**_Message 10:14 pm: I fucked up. Like always_ **

**_Message 12:23 am: I’m in love with you and all of your little things_ **

**_Message 12:30 am: I love you. Good night._ **

The last two messages hit me. He loved me or was he drunk after 10 pm? I may never find out if he was drunk. I really hope he was because I don’t need Tyler falling in love with me. That would be a bad image for us and for Katelynn. She would get so much shit if people found out Tyler and I were dating. Katelynn would hate me thinking that Tyler left her for me. I can’t let that happen. No, no, no.

* * *

 

The meeting went fairly well. Tyler didn’t show up at all. My heart sank a little. I needed to ask him if he meant it when he texted me. I tried to ask Craig where he was but Craig ignored me. So I decided to text him.

**_Where are you????_ **

**_At the hotel Brock, Marcel and I are staying at._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Because I couldn’t get myself up to face you_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Didn’t you get my messages I sent??_ **

**_Yeah but I couldn’t tell if you were drunk_ **

**_I wasn’t I was sober_ **

**_oh I see_ **

**_Yeah I didn’t know how you would take it_ **

**_I didn’t read them until I woke up. I had to talk to you about it. That’s all._ **

**_Oh are you okay with it_ **

**_With you loving me? I don’t want Katelynn to think you moved on so fast or that you are glad_ **

**_I am tho_ **

**_Glad?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Tyler!_ **

**_I know I know but I am_ **

**_Shit I can’t handle this right now. Ok? I don’t want her mad and I don’t want people rubbing it in her face ok?_ **

**_Ok I agree. I’m sorry._ **

**_Don’t be. I love you too._ **


	3. Chapter 3

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_  
_Bombs are falling everywhere_  
_It's heartbreak warfare_  
_Once you want it to begin,_  
_No one really ever wins_  
_In heartbreak warfare._

I stared down at my phone wondering why I sent Tyler that I also loved him. My heart starting to beat faster. I leaned down to rest my head against the seat in front of me. I regulated my breathing as I calmed myself down. I didn’t know how he would react even though he said it first to me.

**_Really what?_ **

**_You really love me?_ **

**_Yes I do_ **

**_Easy_ **

**_How am I easy?_ **

**_Delirious, you just are_ **

**_No I’m not_ **

**_Yes you are_ **

**_No I’m not Tyler. I don’t get how I’m easy. You told me first_ **

**_That doesn’t matter. Only took you a day to say it back_ **

**_That doesn’t mean I’m easy_ **

**_Yes it does._ **

**_So when a girl says she loves you, then is she easy?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Wow_ **

I turned my phone off and I hope no one tries to call me while I calmed down. Tyler was pissing me off by calling me easy. I’m not easy. I’ve never been easy. Maybe he’s pissed that I said something back to him. But why? Why would he? I looked out the window and watched the streets go by in a blur. People were laughing having a good time in downtown Los Angeles while I’m confronting my sorrow that’s slowly building up in me. Tyler makes me sad. He confuses me. He was all for telling me he loved me and all against it when I said it back. He didn’t want us to be boyfriends but he took me out on a date without me acknowledging that it was a date. He was glad Katelynn and him were done so he can be with me. But he doesn’t really want me. It’s just all a myth or a lie. He’s playing me hoping I’m some fool that’s easy to get. But I’m not a fool or easy. I felt tears stream down my face as I continued to think about Tyler because he’s the most frustrating person ever.

 

* * *

 

I walked into Craig’s apartment dragging my feet. My heart was also dragging. I turned my phone back on to see no miss calls or messages from anyone.

**_Tyler I can’t let you do this_ **

**_Do what?_ **

**_Tell me you don’t want us to date yet take us on a date. Tell me you love me than tell me that I’m easy when I say I love you also. You’re glad you and Katelynn broke up. I can’t take it anymore. It’s like you’re playing me for your own good._ **

**_What?_ **

**_You saw what I wrote_ **

**_I know and I’m sorry for playing you. I’m sorry for telling you that you’re easy when you’re not. I’m sorry for saying that I don’t want to date but I still took you out._ **

**_Why would you tell me that stuff than change it all?_ **

**_I don’t know. Really I don’t know. I do love you. I mean that. I’m sorry for what I did._ **

**_So you really do love me?_ **

**_Yes, yes I do. Very much. I’ve always have._ **

I squinted at my phone. Tyler actually does love me, but does he want to date? I don’t want to date him. That’d be weird, right? Most people date their best friends but we’re guys and I’m pretty sure Tyler’s straight. Or I thought so. Fuck me for assuming someone’s sexuality.

 

* * *

 

The week in Los Angeles went by fast. I haven’t seen Tyler since Wednesday and now it’s Saturday and I’m going home to North Carolina. I tried calling Tyler that I was leaving and I needed to see him before I go. But he never answered my calls or the messages I sent him. I couldn’t go home before I say good bye.

Brock and Marcel said they haven’t seen him in a while and that he also hasn’t heard from him. Everyone was getting worried for Tyler’s safety. LA is a huge city and if he’s lost, it might take a while before anyone finds him. We contacted the YouTube Headquarters to see if he could possibly be there, but they said he never showed up. I was getting sick. I had to go home. Brock convinced me to go home and that Tyler’s safe somewhere.

 

* * *

 

The whole plane ride was consisted of me texting the guys if they have any leads to where Tyler could be. They all replied the same, no. My heart broke every time I read “no” because we have no idea where Tyler could be. He has never been to Los Angeles and we got to see only a tiny sliver of it. And even in the short time, not much of LA was seen. Just streets going by in a quick blur never to be seen again. There’s no way Tyler could remember where everything was without his phone. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t or he would have replied to everyone.

**_Message to Tyler 9:42am: Tyler, I’m leaving today and I need to talk to you before I leave_ **

**_Message to Tyler 10:30am: Please come by to Craig’s before 2_ **

**_Message to Tyler 12:00pm: Its noon, where are you?_ **

**_Message to Tyler 12:36pm: Please come by soon_ **

**_Message to Tyler 12:42pm: Brock and Marcel are saying you never came back to the hotel last night, where are you?_ **

**_Message to Tyler 12:45pm: Where are you?_ **

**_Message to Tyler 12:56pm: Tyler, where are you? We’re getting worried_ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:14pm: Please Tyler, reply or call. I have to fly out soon and I need to see you before I go_ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:33pm: This isn’t funny if you’re joking. We’re all scared shitless Tyler._ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:37pm: Tyler please do something._ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:40pm: I hope you’re safe somewhere_ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:48pm: My plane is about to take off. I hope you find your way soon._ **

**_Message to Tyler 1:59: I love you_ **

I scrolled through my messages I sent to Tyler. I shook my head as a tear fell down my cheek. The lady next to me asked what was wrong. I took a deep breath in and asked if she was ready. We only had an hour left before touch down.

“Yes I am.”

“A friend of mine didn’t get back to his hotel last night. And my other friends and I are scared that something had happened to him. We’ve tried contacting all the places we’ve been to but they all said that he’s never been there after we’ve been there as a group. I needed to see him or hear from him before I left for home. I’ve been texting my friends about it but they haven’t heard anything from him. We’re all so worried about him,” I cried out. Tears started to fall harder. The lady rubs her hand against my shoulder has I try to calm down. “I finally told him my feelings and he disappears.”

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I’m sure he’s somewhere safe and sound.”

* * *

 

Tyler’s POV

I looked at all the messages from my friends. Over 100 of them all begging for me to come back. I wish I can tell them where I went, but I can’t for Jonathan’s sake. I also read Jonathan’s messages. The last one says “I love you” and I could tell how he felt. He was sad he didn’t get to say good bye and that no one can find me.

The plane lands in Greensboro, North Carolina smoothly.

 

* * *

 

Jonathan’s POV

The lady looks at me and tells me how she knows Tyler is safe. Maybe he left California for somewhere else. Maybe he went home without telling anyone that he left. I really hoped he didn’t leave and was still in California with the guys.

The plane lands and I thank the pilots. My way to get my luggage I notice someone familiar. I walk closer to them, but it was a security guard no one I knew. I walked away and hurried to get my luggage before it’s too late. I carried the bag outside and to my car. It was heavy like my heart. I was still thinking about Tyler and his safety.

I got into my car and headed home. I drove the familiar streets with ease. And only then did I forget about Tyler. I drove into the city to go home to my apartment. Maybe then someone will have something new on Tyler. I doubt it.

I parked my car and got my luggage before going up to my apartment. I was so glad to be home. I missed my bed so much. The elevator ride was a long one, but I know it’s all worth it. The elevator dings at my floor and the metal doors open to the long hallway. I get off and walk (almost run) to my door. 25D read on the door. I smiled at the number. I reach for my keys and unlock the door. I looked down as I take off my shoes and notice another pair. There’s was someone else’s sweat shirt hanging up on the hooks also. I close the door and held out the shirt hoping I recognize it. INDIANA was on it in big letters. It was Tyler’s sweatshirt.

“Tyler!” I yelled out.

“Yeah!”

My eyes went big at the reply. Tyler was safe and in North Carolina.

“What the fuck?” I ask walking around the corner to the kitchen. He was standing with his back towards me making a sandwich. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise you,” Tyler said never turning around.

“And never told anyone where you were going? We’re were all scared shitless about you that something bad happened. Did you tell anyone when you landed that you were here?”

“I just did.”

“Maybe you should’ve when you didn’t return to the hotel last night. How long have you been here?”

“Since this morning. I left late last night.”

I didn’t care when he got here. All I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him.

“Tyler.”

“Jonathan,” he said turning around to look at me.

“Can I kiss you?”

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_


End file.
